


La malattia e la cura

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canonical Character Death, Early Work, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Melancholy, POV First Person, Regret, Unhealthy Relationships, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: La ragione e l’istinto, la confusione e l’ordine. Cinque momenti che ritraggono Sirius e Remus, in tutte le loro infinite differenze ed incomprensioni.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	La malattia e la cura

** La Malattia e La Cura **

****

  1. Bere Per Dimenticare



Cerchi concentrici.

Uno, due, tre, quattro.

Fin quando non diventano troppi per riuscire a contarli.

Ho sempre trovato il Lago Nero di gran conforto in questi momenti.

La superficie dell’acqua, di notte, trasfigura il mio riflesso, mostrando il caos che vige sovrano dentro di me.

Fisso la fiaschetta che tengo in mano e bevo.

Bevo, bevo, bevo.

Bevo per non pensare a Remus, disteso nel nostro dormitorio, per non immaginare quella ruga che certamente sta fregiando la sua fronte troppo giovane.

Bevo, perché lui mi odia quando lo faccio.

E un po’ mi odio anch’io, in fondo.

Poi improvvisamente, l’acqua del lago si ferma, immobile. Mi sporgo ancora un po’, quasi come se avessi voglia di cadere, di farmi avvolgere dal suo freddo ed umido abbraccio.

E vedo quello che sono in realtà, quello che tento di nascondere persino a me stesso.

Sono un relitto, e so che anche lui lo pensa.

Dentro di me e fra di noi, la confusione è padrona, si diverte a giocare con le nostre sensazioni, con il mio malessere che non trova risposte.

Remus continua a cercare un modo di farmi stare meglio.

E io... io bevo, sperando che l’alcool che mi brucia nelle vene arrivi a distruggermi.

  1. Bere per non Pensare



Sorride. È uno dei suoi sorrisi maledettamente amari, ma cerco di farmelo bastare, perché so che di questi tempi non otterrò altro da lui.

Si guarda intorno, trattenendosi a stento dal biasimare il mio perenne disordine.

“Vedo che ti sei ambientato” commenta, con un’ironia che non gli appartiene.

Io gli sorrido a mia volta, cercando di farlo sentire a suo agio.

È sulle spine, lo vedo. Lo sento.

Fingendo noncuranza, mi dirigo verso la cucina, tornando con una bottiglia di Ogden Stravecchio.

“Occorre festeggiare” gli dico, palesando un’allegria che in realtà non possiedo.

Continua a guardarmi, negli occhi una tristezza infinita.

“Quanto possiamo andare avanti in questo modo?” mi domanda, a bassa voce, come se in realtà non volesse una risposta.

Io mi faccio scuro in volto, perdendo la voglia di fingere. Chiudo gli occhi lentamente e sospiro.

“Sei tu quello che insiste con il nascondersi. Nascondi il tuo maledetto mostro e nascondi noi, no?” lo accuso, con amarezza. Lui si morde un labbro, insofferente.

“Piacerebbe anche a me vedere la luce del Sole, Sirius” mormora. Io sbuffo, sarcastico.

“Non so come mai, ma mi suona tanto di cazzata”. Lui non mi risponde, conscio del fatto che sono stanco delle sue scuse. Si abbandona sul divano, mentre io stappo la bottiglia e comincio a bere.

Bevo, e percepisco solo il disordine, come se lui ne facesse parte. Improvvisamente, le sue parole sbiadiscono, insieme al suo volto.

Rimaniamo in silenzio. Un silenzio che pesa, che fa male.

Ma che non ferirebbe mai quanto la consapevolezza del fatto che vogliamo cose diverse.

Lui vuole pensare e ragionare, io voglio annebbiarmi la mente.

E bevo, per schiacciare l’immagine delle precoci rughe sul suo volto.

  1. Bere per Confondersi



È il delirio. La pura e semplice anarchia.

Decine di persone ridono, ballano, si divertono.

James e Lily sono al centro della sala, incuranti di quello che avviene intorno a loro.

Vorrei unirmi a tutti loro. Ricordarmi cos’è un sorriso reale, imparare cosa sia la pura felicità, quella incorrotta, quella priva di macchie.

Poi lo vedo.

Seduto in un angolo, con un mezzo sorriso che denuncia palesemente la propria insincerità.

In una mano un vecchio accendino, che si diverte ad accendere e spegnere, in un gesto meccanico che gli ho visto fare fin troppe volte.

Nell’altra, un calice di vino elfico, ormai quasi vuoto.

Mi avvicino a lui, senza dire una parola. Quando gli sono accanto, è lui a parlare, con tono strascicato, con l’aria di chi non sa dire con precisione dove si trovi.

“Sono felice per loro” commenta, come per giustificare il suo atteggiamento. Io sospiro, mi mordo un labbro e socchiudo brevemente gli occhi.

“E allora perché?” mormorò, con quella frustrazione che solo lui è in grado di darmi.

“Questo è tutto ciò che noi non saremo mai” ribatte lui, asciutto, con improvvisa lucidità.

Si alza con scarso equilibrio, vuota il bicchiere in un sorso e si dirige verso il tavolo più vicino, per versarsene dell’altro.

Io lo guardo senza tentare di fermarlo.

So che dentro di lui, niente è al suo posto, e che questo è il suo modo di reagire.

Mi domando solo se non sia stato io a fargli questo.

  1. Bere per farsi del Male



Quanti anni sono passati, Remus?

Tredici? Quattordici?

E tu sei sempre lì, con qualche capello grigio in più e la medesima espressione.

Intorno a noi c’è un ordine innaturale, che non mi appartiene.

Ma non riesco a vederlo, non riesco a vedere niente di tutto ciò.

Solo i tuoi occhi, delusi, con una sola domanda in essi.

Sì, sono ubriaco. Sono ubriaco di questa semi-vita, ubriaco di noia, ubriaco di questa sensazione di soffocamento.

Ubriaco di Whisky Incendiario, di tutto l’alcool che sono riuscito a trovare in questa casa maledetta, in questo maledetto ordine, che non è mio.

E che non è neanche tuo, Remus.

Gioco distrattamente con un accendino, come una falena attratta da quella fiamma, insignificante e pregna di fascino.

È quel fuoco che in me si è spento troppi anni fa, estinto dal gelo di Azkaban, soffocato dalle mura di questa casa, fredda come non mai.

Mi è mancato il tuo calore, lo sai. Come io so di non meritarlo più, di non essere degno nemmeno di guardarti negli occhi per quello che mi sto facendo.

C’è stato un tempo in cui tu ed io ci nascondevamo, eppure rimanevamo sempre insieme. Adesso siamo lontani anni luce, e io mi nascondo persino da me stesso, per non essere costretto a guardarmi allo specchio, per non cogliere sul mio volto i segni di un graduale ma costante sfacelo.

E ora che mi specchio nei tuoi occhi, vedo tutto ciò da cui sono sempre fuggito.

Sei brutale, Remus, e non lo sai nemmeno.

Io mi consumo, e tu non fai altro che rimanere a guardare.

Perché sei sempre tu a pagare i miei errori.

  1. Bere per essere Uguali



Sarai felice, adesso.

Adesso che sei fuggito dalla prigionia di Grimmauld Place, adesso che mi starai osservando, con il tuo sorriso sardonico, ridendo della mia debolezza, così orribilmente umana.

Hai trovato la libertà, Sirius. Quella che hai sempre voluto, e che io non sono mai stato in grado di darti. Ti ho sempre vincolato alle mie scelte, ai miei modi schivi, a tutto quell’amore che non sono mai stato in grado di esprimere.

E ora, quando quello stesso amore dovrebbe giacere sotto terra, lo sento scorrere nelle vene, vivo come non mai.

Ora che non ci sei, ora che non riesco a vedere i tuoi occhi, a leggerci dentro come in uno dei miei adorati ed inutili libri.

Ho fra le mani la tua fiaschetta. La osservo, memore di tutti i problemi di cui è testimone, creati i miei risolti i tuoi.

La stappo, lentamente, e bevo.

Vorrei dire che sono disgustato da quello che sto facendo, che è un gesto puerile, che non scioglierà i nodi che incatenano la mia anima stretta al tuo ricordo ma, non so perché, mi suona tanto di cazzata.

Bevo, e mi piace quello che sento.

Mi piace la confusione, mi piace la pesantezza delle mie palpebre, chiudere gli occhi e non vedere altro che il tuo volto.

Avevi ragione, Sirius. E io l’ho capito soltanto adesso.

Goditi la libertà, perché io sono ancora in catene.

Ancora per poco.


End file.
